


Roll a Purrsuasion Check

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Taakitz and their Cats [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, For all 3 of you people, I'm back with more Taakitz cats, Kravitz has work to do, Like he has to be an actual adult, M/M, Paperwork, Short, Short & Sweet, the horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Kravitz has been putting off doing his paperwork for too long. Too bad Persephone chose today to be an attention whore.





	Roll a Purrsuasion Check

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello all 3 of you people who enjoy this series! I'm back again!
> 
> This one's based on my nephew's cat, who if he decides you're not done petting him, well...

If there was one thing Kravitz disliked about his job with the Raven Queen, it was the paperwork.

He had no qualms going out and reaping necromancers, liches, wayward souls who refused to check in after they’ve died nearly a _hundred fucking times_, or what have you who think they can tamper with the wills and souls of the dead. He was slightly put off at being called away at any hour at any time, but Taako understood when he had to leave during a dinner, or cancel a date. He always made sure to make up for it when he returned, and that seemed to satisfy his boyfriend.

But at the end of the day, Kravitz was left with filling out _paperwork_. He was a damn _Reaper_, he shouldn’t have to deal with paperwork! So, he… didn’t. And that lead to now, a couple week’s worth of jobs that he neglected his paperwork in favor of couch cuddles, kitchen kisses and other salacious activities with his boyfriend, or just hanging out with a group of people he’s found himself calling his friends.

Raven Queen had been quite clear: Kravitz could put off his paperwork as much as he liked, but it needed to be done. And Kravitz might have lamented his lack of enthusiasm to Lup and Barry, expecting them to commiserate his misery, only to learn that they _both_ were on top of their paperwork.

Un. Be. Lievable.

So naturally, Lup told Taako that Kravitz was skirting his paperwork, and Taako had told Kravitz to “fucking do your work, man! Shit, one of us has to be responsible for the children!” while motioning to their two lounging cats.

And that was how Kravitz found himself holed up in their office, grumbling as he worked through his task. Taako had come in, periodically, to check on him. Bring him tea and snacks and even sat in there for lunch. But now, Taako had left, saying he had to run out and grab something for dinner, leaving with a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. Kravitz is certain there was a time before Taako where being in silence like this was blissful. Calm and serene. Now, it was loud and oppressive.

The door to the office gave a barely audible creak as it was nudged open. Kravitz paused to look over his shoulder, and saw as one of his cats entered the room as if she owned the place.

Of course she did. Both Persephone and Hades owned this house, and they knew it.

“Hello, Persephone.” he said, smiling as he turned slightly, reaching down one of his hands. “Have you come to check on me?” he watched as the cat made her way over, tail raised in the air, twitching slightly. She meowed and headbutted into his hand, demanding pets that Kravitz gladly gave.

He chuckled as he sat there, hunched over as he gave love to his pet for a few more moments. “Alright, I have to get back to work.” he said, pulling his hand back and beginning to turn.

Persephone gave a _mrr_ and reached up, gently grabbing onto his arm, her claws catching his sleeve as she tugged him back. She gave a small nip at his fingers before rubbing her face against them, demanding more. Kravitz blinked, laughing softly. “Sweetheart,” he said, gently petting her. “I need to work. I promise I’ll give you more love once I finish.” He tried to withdraw his hand again, only for Persephone to pull him back once more. The process repeated twice more before Kravitz clicked his tongue. “Now that’s enough, Persephone.” he pulled his hand back, arcing it out of her grasp. “Go on, now, sweetheart.”

Persephone flicked her tail as she looked up to him. He started to turn back to the desk, and called out in shock when she jumped up onto his lap. “Persephone!” he looked down, scowling as his cat curled up and made herself comfortable. “I can’t work like this.” he reached down, gently sliding his hands under her in an attempt to remove her.

Persephone purred, rolling onto her back and looked up at him. She blinked slowly, her tail slowly swishing. Kravitz felt the urge to remove her from his lap draining almost instantly. He sighed, carefully pulling his hands back and gently scratched at her chest, before rubbing her belly, slowly. Her purrs increased and she leaned her head back.

At some point, Persephone fell asleep. Kravitz was left to sit there, unable to move. Unable to complete his work.  
When Taako came back, he told Kravitz how disappointed he was in him, with a fond smile on his face.

Kravitz didn’t get out of his paperwork fully, but he didn’t have to touch it for the rest of the day, at least.


End file.
